The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Cuphea, botanically known as Cuphea hybrida. 
The new Cuphea is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new Cuphea cultivar is early flowering, has a compact plant habit, and a deep red flower color.
The new Cuphea is propagated by cuttings resulting from a single seedling. This seedling originates from a selection in Cuphea ‘D0369-1’ (not patented) pollinated with an unknown male parent. Seeds of this cross were sown in spring 2003 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The seedling was selected in August 2003 in Enkhuizen.
The present cultivar has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, since 2003. The distinctive characteristics of this new Cuphea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The new Cuphea plant is a perennial in zones 8 to 9 in the US.